


My Fingers (Betray Me)

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: Life (Korea TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Texting, Texting Mishaps, Wordcount: 100, it's up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: Woo-chang wonders just what the hell he's thinking, sometimes.To: Glutton...
Relationships: Seon Woo-chang/Gu Seung-hyo
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words





	My Fingers (Betray Me)

It's an unspoken rule that they can text each other whatever pops into their heads. Always.  
  
Except for that one little phrase.  
  
He and Seung-hyo have been friends for many years. But that word starts to seem inadequate when they sneak away together to talk so often — not just about what is happening at the hospital, but about all the worries and curiosities life has to offer.  
  
Woo-chang types out 'I love you' in a thousand different permutations, hoping that this might be the day when his courage doesn't fail him.  
  
He tries to hit send.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
That was delete.


End file.
